Yogscast Wiki:Wiki Policy
Being part of the Wikia network, the Wikia Terms of Use apply here. These rules are strict and straightforward, and anyone who does''' not follow them '''will face the consequences. We advise you to carefully read the following if you haven't yet. Policies 'Inappropriate' #Removing large amount(s) of content without a clear reason is considered vandalism. #Edit warring is considered spamming. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #This is not a fanfiction site. For fanfiction about Yogscast please go to the Yogscast Fanon Wiki or post it to the blog section of your profile. #'Editing' or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors, except with granted permission from the user in question. #Links to M-Rated content will be deleted because they are likely to contain sexual scenes. #You need to be at least 13 years old to have an account on this wiki by Wikia's Terms of Use. #Privacy invasion is forbidden and you will be banned for it (see Three Month Bans). Minor speculation is allowed but in-depth discussion may result in you getting a warning. #*Examples of this include: The specific mentioning of, or heavy speculation about, YogTowers' location and unannounced information about Sips' Son and Daughter (such as their real names). #No spectulation and theories are permitted as content in pages. Users may discuss these subjects on their message walls, forums or comments, or as a blog post. #*Exception: spectulation regarding YogTowers' location is not to be discussed anywhere on the site. #Not having read these policies is no excuse to break them. 'Recommendations' #Don't post comments in all caps. Using caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its' effect. #It's helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits'.' #Invite other Yognau(gh)ts! #If you are new to this Wiki, please don't be shy and ask any of our Admins for help. #It helps if you edit after watching a particular video, because it's fresh in your mind. #Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like age, exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. 'Chat Policy' See ''here''. Bans Most of the time you will get one warning first. 'One week bans' #Profanity. #Making edits that only have the purpose to get achievement points. This includes the adding of categories. #Repeatedly editing another user's profile page without being asked to (unless you're fixing minor errors). #Spamming. This includes: ##Creation of irrelevant pages or pages with nonsense/gibberish. ##Gibberish forum posts. ##Constant, random posting of private messages/comments. ##Any content related to The Ridgedog/Peva or Tinman matter. (It is a situation that has been dealt with. If any comments are seen relating to it, we will delete the comment and warn you of this rule and its punishment.) #Repeatedly inserting information without a reliable source. Since Wikipedia is just a giant wiki, it is NOT accepted as reliable unless it references a link to a reliable, valid source. 'One month bans' #Removing content from pages. # Repeatedly inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages. #Harassment. This includes: ##Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. ##Constantly picking fights with one specific person. If it is not clear WHO starts the fights, both will be banned for the month. ##Constantly butting in on discussions despite repeatedly being asked to stay out of discussions of a similar style. #Threatening a person, whether it be anonymous users, members, Yogscast members or associates. #Abuse of multiple sub accounts. (Main account gets a one month ban, the other accounts get a permanent ban) #Excessive swearing in comments or pages. #Advertising non-Yogscast related content and/or content outside of any of our partner sites/wikis (The YouTube, YoGPoD, Yogscast Fanon & Digital Haunt Wikis), on pages or the comment section of any pages. #Repeating of one week offenses. 'Three month bans' #Replacing content on pages with insulting phrases, especially those aimed towards Yogscast members or associates. #Privacy invasions (including explicit information regarding the speculated location or images of YogTowers or outright posting speculated addresses of YogTowers anywhere on the wiki, especially on the YogTowers page). #Repeating of one month offenses. 'Six month bans' #Repeating of one and three month offenses. 'Permanent bans' #Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to pornographic content. #Impersonating someone you're not, especially those in the Yogscast or associates of the Yogscast. #Repeating of six month offenses. 'Regarding Rollbackers, Administrators and Bureaucrats' All upper-level access users, this includes Rollbackers, Admins and Bureaucrats, who abuse their powers will be stripped of their privileged rights and sent back to the rank of Chat Moderator. A repeat offence will end in the permanent removal of rights with no chance of getting them back. There might be a ban of a certain time issued, depending on what rule has been broken. Examples of abuse of power are: *Unbanning yourself after been given a ban. *Unnecessary banning of other members. *Any rules stated above on this page. Category:Policies and guidelines